


Swoon/神魂颠倒

by Yowzah_Tea



Category: Swoon (1992), Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Tea/pseuds/Yowzah_Tea
Summary: 旧文补档/2019Il ne faut pas toucher aux idoles : la dorure en reste aux mains.“切勿触摸偶像，以免手沾金漆。”
Relationships: Nathan Leopold/Richard Loeb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Swoon/神魂颠倒

**Author's Note:**

> 内森/理查（音乐剧+史向+电影swoon人设混合）  
> *强行连接起来的crack fic

-

内森着装整齐站在镜前。他拧起双眉，看着它们像细墨绳般，从眉骨逐渐缝至额心。他注视自己，如同注视一潭黑水。深色双眼冷静而无动于衷地回望。

内森看了一会儿便颇觉无趣。这远没有看着理查来的有意思。内森的眼安静到对自己都不会给出反应。但理查：理查的眼永远是亮的。他们幼时放的那场火好似永恒地寓居于这个年轻男孩的瞳孔深处。哪怕是阴郁，于理查来说都带着一种生机勃勃的戾气。烈焰中央那一小团跳动的黑火。 理查面上七情丰富，最衬他的则是笑容。微笑时他看上去真心实意；理查有副天使般的脸孔。他笑一下，树间的鸟都会落到他肩上。

内森所见过的则比微笑更多。

-

“我们该花多些时间在一起。”内森说。

“凭什么？”理查说。

内森把笔记簿放下；转头望向他那个将将成年却已从密歇根大学毕业的朋友。后者正心不在焉地摆弄着一个精巧的银制火机。

“就凭我们之前分开那么久。”内森尽量心平气和，末了语尾咬重，不免还是带了些酸讽。分开，多令人生厌的词。全是因为理查。 ** **我们分开是因为你的离开；你抛弃我了，你逃离我了。**** 内森将这可悲的指责抿在嘴里。

理查指间的火机打出零星的热光：“依我所见，目前我们已经共同度过了不少时间。”

内森笔下一顿。

“这些时间用来找点乐子才好，”理查说，站起身来。“干点有意思的。好玩的。”他朝内森的书房扬扬下巴，眼神说，总好过待在这里。

内森冷漠地看了他一眼。 ** **我宁愿我们待在隔壁卧室。**** 他的视线在理查解了两颗扣子的马甲上蠢蠢欲动。理查则看着他，若有所思。

“我们该去偷那家雪茄店。”

“什么？”

“之前带你去过的那家，宝贝。”

理查晃了过来，向他挑挑眉。这让内森微笑起来。他不安地将其噙在嘴角。“偷它做什么？想要雪茄的话你应有尽有。”

“不为这个，只是为了好玩，”理查说，“宝贝，只为刺激。”他仰着下颔，视线于天花上游移，肆无忌惮地沉入幻想。

“你在说真的。”内森说，心一沉。他身旁的书架上，仍放着几套格格不入的报纸；其上芝加哥火警局对于前几日某仓库纵火一事的追索最终不了了之。内森的手指按着樱桃木桌板犹豫地蜷缩。

“我一向说真的。”

****你不是**** ，内森心想。 ** **你最恼人的便是将话真假掺半，再以表述方式混匀，而你惯于且乐于如此。**** 内森嗓子发紧，嗤笑一声：“荒谬。”

“懦弱。”理查回敬。他不知何时掏了把小折刀，拿在手里把玩，“我们可以下周去，”弹开，“或者随便一个晚上，或者这周，”合起，“或者——明天，”弹开，“不，”合起，理查短暂地沉思，“利奥波德夫人同我讲过你们家明晚要举办宴会，为迈克接风洗尘。”弹开，合死。理查看了一眼内森，将小折刀收回西裤口袋。

“那就今晚。”他如此定论，露齿而笑。内森不声不响地注视着他，“内特，我们可以找个烟店附近的小酒馆就餐，你回来就说你在那里待到半夜。”

内森深深蹙起眉头。唯有常人须受道德约束，他在该方面并无担忧。但，挑战常规固然使人兴奋，其所可能导致的后果也令人紧绷。另外，内森不同于理查，并不热衷于此，偷盗给予他的快感不会超过把玩一个鸟类标本。他仔细观察着理查的脸：“这么说对我似乎没什么好处。”

“对我的好处，”理查手指按上他胸口，温柔地道，“就是对你的好处。”内森注意力一时全转移走，他需要这些手指更进一步。但它们压了压，便挪开了。 ** **令人失望。**** 内森摇摇头：“我不会去的，狄克。”

“你要去的，宝贝。”理查暗示性地说。一个引诱；一种威胁。理查得意洋洋，当拿到了他所想要的东西时他脸上便会露出一小点这种神色，内森面前他则不多加以掩饰，“你会去的。”

内森喜欢他如此。

-

内森站在床前进行睡前更衣。

他用食指和拇指慢条斯理地将口袋里的物件摆齐，又将眼镜褪下，搁于其间。最后，他躺下，板正地闭上双眼，放松对思维的控制，令其漂浮。

第三变格法；辅音变格法。黑额伯劳的挂尸行为。理查的刀割进内森的手指。溅在借书上的墨水。属格，与格。唧鹀属种间杂交实例。打字机在他指下呛咳。格林定律所讲的第二次辅音转移。被异化的不送气音。施莱德勒的原始构拟。内森永远小心翼翼放在胸前兜里的那张纸。瓣蹼鹬细长的喙插入滩涂。暗巷里内森提着脏物狂跑而理查戛然止步一把揽住他的肩他们胸膛撞在一起手电的光跃过他们凌乱额发理查咽在肺里的狂笑歇斯底里地震动震动震动撞进内森胸腔里和着他惊如飞矢的心脏震动震动震动而内森四肢发软双眼大睁，全身血都往心口喷涌。理查的犯罪。理查的烟酒。理查的跑车。理查的得意。理查的冷漠。理查的大笑。理查的恐吓。理查的手掌。理查的双腿。理查的腰臀。理查的口舌。

内森躺在床上，四肢发软，双眼大睁，全身血都往胯间喷涌。他又闭了眼，渴求着那种熟悉的酒气。不用开灯便能闻到的酒气，甜滋滋地扑在内森颈侧，理查的重量随之压到他肩头。

****宝贝。** **

两个音节。舌尖抵齿，双唇相叩。同醉醺醺的气息一起扑进内森耳内。燎了他大脑的一口火。没有揶揄，没有嘲弄，没有虚情假意。为此，酒吧里枯坐整晚的忍耐和烦闷，他都可抛诸脑后。

内森将手指探向下身。他的东西在他指间扑棱棱振翼，令他头晕目眩。 ** **狄克，狄克。**** 他在绸缎床单间翻动几下，双眼直勾勾盯着上空，嘴唇无声翕合。

-

“过来，”内森喃喃，“下来。”

惊鸟在枪声中扑飞而去。内森放下短猎枪，皱起眉头。理查在他身后吃完什么东西，舔舔手指，笑了出声。内森诅咒一句。

“别心急，”理查说，“你会弄到它的。”

“我会吗。”内森说，不置可否。他把枪仔细收好，转而掏出相机。理查曾经要过这把枪，玩着看了，笑说可以拿它杀人，但很快又改变主意：法律会判定扣动扳机者为凶手，而理查认为他们应共同占据这一席位。理查喜欢天花乱坠，内森只当其作玩笑，但他心里对最后一句其实颇为赞同。

但如今，理查的视线还是漫不经心地在枪盒上游移。

“为什么不会，我前几日经过你那家心爱的标本店时，里面那位先生看起来可心急得很，”他说，“拉着我，要我转告你他弄到了你喜欢的东西。”

内森调整着相机的焦距：“听起来不错。”这几天他密切地同理查共处，早已将平日的爱好抛之一旁。他所见的一切不再只有他一人所见；理查的双眼同他共证。这种鲜活感只有理查可以给予。

“行，”理查说，兴致缺缺，“那，我走了。”

内森没说话，手指旋着旋钮。

“我走了喔，”理查提高声音，“晚上要邀请姑娘们去玩，我要先打扮一下。”顿了顿，他又狡黠地加道，“我想，你到时候可以过去接我。”

“哦。”内森说。背对着理查，他的脸色肆无忌惮地阴沉下去。那场景几乎现于他眼前：姑娘们的胳膊间，理查满面醉意，神采飞扬，轻浮的双眼故意慢慢扫过内森全身。他心中蓦地腾起一股困兽的愤懑；几乎想要尖喊出声。

“还有，之后你去标本店的时候，别忘了顺便买我要你买的东西。”理查说，句尾浸在一种他心情好时才会有的柔情蜜意里。

“忘不了的。”内森冷淡地说。理查便吹着小调走了；快活而年轻。内森则留在原处，开始心烦意乱。

之后，他收拾了东西，比预想要早地离开野地。内森去标本店转了一圈，但并没能有东西引起他的什么兴趣。他全心皆寓在别处；大脑如同磨盘一般转动。

最终，内森的确还是去了酒馆。他没接到理查，却得知了他去往的旅店地址。

-

“你太迟了。”

他将手里提着的几袋物品搁到桌上时，理查在他身后的床上如此抱怨。

熟悉的酒气。

内森在床边坐下来，注视着他。理查看起来像个天使。他俯下身去，静悄悄地亲吻他的嘴角。理查被他弄痒了，笑了起来。

内森忍不住也笑了：“感觉如何，你的腿？”

“有点酸痛。”喝了太多酒。

“你的胃呢？”内森又亲他一下。

理查懒洋洋地拖腔：“如同皮球，空空荡荡。”

“你的爱情生活呢？”

“别闹了，宝贝。”理查笑得眼睫都在翕动。他的声音因为不甚清醒而有些含糊：“东西你买了？”

内森当然买了，但他没做声。内森凝视着他，深深沉思。后者咕哝：“如果你买了，我们之后可以…”

****内森凝视着他。** **

理查闭上眼睛，打了个呵欠。酒精使他短暂的忘记了想说什么。

****内森凝视着他。** **

“可以…干点好玩的。”理查迷瞪地安静了一会儿，最终如此说。然后意识到了内森的毫无反应：“出点声，内特。”

****内森凝视着他。** **

“张开嘴，跟我说话。”理查翻了个身，睡意浓浓地道：“…我猜，你是想现在要你的报酬了。”

“我的确。”内森说，停顿一下，“想要。”再次停顿，然后：“我会的。”他仔细地观察着理查的脸，用尽力气才克制住一切：“我之后会的。你睡吧。”

-

内森要理查在清醒的状态下给他报酬。

他最终在一个入室抢劫后的夜里爆发。一切推迟都是因为自身的犹豫，各类场合下，他的试探被不断回绝：理查像水一样自然而敏捷地从内森指间流走。最终，欲望冲破忍耐，急躁攒成勇气，争吵的尾声中，内森在理查面前站定，挡住他的去路。

“怎样？”内森说。

那纸契约脆弱地捏在他指间，同他的手一起发抖。

理查则危险地盯着他。他的脸上带着一种蛇的神色，恶毒地流露出一点将内森置之死地的打算；同时却又流露出一点蜜蜂般的、是否要为蛰内森一下而搭上自己的考虑。

他最终只啐了一口：“算你狠。”理查转身上楼；内森拔腿追寻，一秒不落地紧随其后。钢索抻为平地；他脚下深渊瞬成坦途。理查则在他卧室里宽衣解带，西服落在地上，窸窸窣窣，听来如同夜半蛇蜕。

内森寒毛直立。他伸手去解理查的衬衣，被后者一巴掌打开。理查声音发紧：“速战速决，我明早还要早起。”

“行。”内森说，已然头晕目眩。他心跳从未如此剧烈，甚至让他担心起自己是否会半途昏厥（*swoon）。不，他一直为理查痴迷。内森默默看着理查：理查现在只剩打底的背心，他好似生来便是正装革履，这幅样子竟显得奇怪。他朝内森略一点头：“来吧。”

内森于是手按着理查的肩，推他在自己的床上。他慢慢压上去，浑身滚烫，如同投进一丛火里。他低头要亲吻他；理查立刻偏过脸去：内森的嘴落在他带着香水气味的耳朵上。

“狄克。”内森说，“狄克…”他手捧了理查的一侧脸颊，半用力地将他的头扶正。后者终于睁开眼睛，望着他，无动于衷。两个黑色玻璃珠子，标本般冰冰凉凉，硬生生硌人发痛。内森亲了一口他的嘴，伸手摸来小瓶，给理查准备。他手指抖得厉害。

理查扬起下颔，尖锐地吸气；接着又将脸偏回一旁，将眉眼低垂下去，抿起嘴来。内森则把自己的嘴去贴在他紧绷的颈侧，并在此刻意识到：理查便是一百年前的童话里，那口不应有外物坠入的井，而内森的手指探入井水，即将永远保持金色。

内森神魂颠倒。

-

理查没摁死的烟头在地上明明灭灭。

内森坐在床上，看着理查立在镜前穿衣。他血管里流淌着的、嘶嘶烧灼的金子正慢慢冷却。前不久正翻滚沸腾、四处飞溅的神经熔岩，如今则缓缓冒着气泡，厚重，沉密，炙热粘稠。

他茫然而甚至于无意识地看了一会儿，便起身赤足走去，轻轻搂住理查。后者浑身一僵，但没停止动作：理查将胳膊抽出，衬衣纽扣在他指下一颗颗系起，领带则搭在他腕间。他皮笑肉不笑，视线于镜里同内森相接。内森不用仔细分辨便知他心情差到罕见地步。

“现在你满意了？”

内森轻轻嗯了一声。他在饥饿中吃食入腹，暂时感到餍足。理查把眼转开，开始打领带。“既然我们如今两清了，”他的脸色冷得可怕，“你下次对我也别有异议。”

“想必不会。”内森平静地说。为理查，他一直可做任何事。多数幻想中，他将自己认作理查的奴隶。 ** **强大。聪明。为他年轻的国王可以拿到一切。**** 内森的手肆无忌惮地环上他朋友的腰。

另一些幻想里，他则拥有理查。

****理查。** **

****我若是冥河，**** 他心说，唇齿间一字一句默诵， ** **便可抱你九次。****

而理查并没再做声。他理平马甲，直直前看，好似只有他一人在此屋内。

****人人都想要你，我知道。**** 内森将鼻翼蹭在理查带汗的肩膀上。 ** **但并非如我。并不如我。****

“我走了。”理查说。

****别走。** **

内森想，手指抓着他朋友的衬衣。

****求你了。我不准你走。** **

“别穿衣服，”可他最终只是搂紧理查的腰，下了决定般地耳语道，“我不会让你离开的。”

后者却半秒都未迟疑地用力一挣，而他狼狈地跌回床上。理查略有不稳地急步走了两米，才回头扫视内森，眼眉下投着阴影，一副愤愤然的蔑视神色。

“之后再见。”他冷冰冰地道，从地上拾起外套，转身走出房间。

内森凝视着他。


End file.
